warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stormwatcher
This is Crystalcat137’s beautiful and really dark kind of dark alt sona. Please, don’t steal or she will hunt you down and claw you. Very viciously. If you see anything weird on this page, it’s just me experimenting with code. Appearance Stormwatcher is sleek and graceful, and looks more like a RiverClan cat than a rogue. Her fur is an interesting color. She is mostly a midnight black, but with streaks of a slightly lighter gray mixed in, like storm clouds, and there are even some gray dapples. Three faint scars, like claw marks, are over her right eye. Most of her other scars are hidden by her fur. Her whiskers are long and elegant. Stormwatcher’s paws are big and fluffy, adding to her RiverClan-like appearance. She also has odd eyes. One is a shocking, intense blue, while the other is a lighter, sky blue. Her ears are large and can pick up the faintest sound. Stormwatcher’s expression is often serious, intelligent, and thoughtful. And though she tries to act nonchalant enough, her eyes still seem to be analyzing you, and if she’s suspicious, they will keep darting back to you. History Stormwatcher, unfortunately, did not have a nice, normal life as a warrior of ShadowClan. Indeed, quite the opposite. Her life started out normal enough; she was born among Cloudkit and Rainkit. The most serious and the eldest of her kin, she tended to keep them out of trouble. Then she became apprenticed to Seashine as Stormpaw. Of course, all happy things have to come to an end. Before long, Stormpaw went on a patrol to find the fox on ShadowClan territory. They found it all right, but it was not in the mood for cookies. Being the vicious, nasty, stereotypical fox it was, it killed two of the warriors on the patrol, as well as a certain apprentice by the name of Stormpaw. Or so they thought. Stormpaw was wounded badly and knocked unconscious. Typically, her fellow warriors would have carried her back, but they were lucky to escape with their lives. The two warriors were dead, certainly. But Stormpaw was alive, and eventually she mustered the courage to drag herself away. She eventually gained strength, but her wounds were still nasty. As the wounded Stormpaw limped across the Thunderpath, a monster came roaring around the corner. Before it could run her over, a cat named Blitz rescued her, but Stormpaw fell unconscious from her wounds. Blitz, determining that she was still breathing, fixed Stormpaw’s wounds. But when she woke up, she was far from grateful. Stormpaw attacked Blitz, driving him off, and has housed a permanent suspicion of kittypets ever since. ShadowClan, believing that the fox ate Stormpaw, was filled with sorrow and held a warrior ceremony for Stormpaw, giving her the warrior name of Stormwatcher. Stormpaw was listening in on it and changed her name to Stormwatcher. Today, she still wanders the forests. Personality (WIP) -Blunt -Loyal -Savvy -Intelligent -Sarcastic -Stalker -Procrastinates too much -Independent -Creative -Defiant Category:Senior Warriors Category:Rogues Category:She-Cats Category:Content (Crystalcat137) Category:Catsonas Category:Characters